


Bedtime Stories

by LadySansaHolmes (SherlockStilinski)



Series: Cecilos Flufftopia [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, and might be slightly psychic, cuteness, hair petting, i mean he has three eyes, sleeping, slightly inhuman cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockStilinski/pseuds/LadySansaHolmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos has severe insomnia. Cecil helps lull him to sleep with his amazing voice and a classic Night Vale children's story.</p><p>Made for a tumblr anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Stories

Carlos was used to functioning on three or four hours of sleep a night. Most nights Carlos didn’t even try until he was about to collapse over his experiments because he knew that it would just mean staring at the ceiling for five hours obsessing over all the mistakes he’s made recently and the definition of existence and what happens when you die and… well it wasn’t pleasant. Therefor the first night Carlos spends at Cecil’s place is a bit nerve racking. Carlos wanted to be around Cecil as much as possible but he didn’t look forward to the idea of laying awake in someone else’s home, unable to get up and wander and work and occupy his mind. Four hours was at least better than zero. It meant the difference between chugging a few cups of coffee to stay alert and feeling actual pain with every moment spent on his feet.

Carlos lay entwined with Cecil in bed, listening to his boyfriend’s even breathing and trying to imitate it. He tried this for maybe thirty minutes before giving up and settling in to watch Cecil sleep. It wasn’t long after though that the third eye on Cecil’s forehead opened blearily. Carlos inferred that it was probably one of those weird moments where Cecil could just sense what Carlos was feeling.

“Carlos?” Cecil mumbled with sleep in his voice. “Why aren’t you asleep?”

“It’s fine Querido, just a little restless. Go back to sleep.” He replied, stroking Cecil’s cheek with his thumb, but Cecil sat up slowly and opened his two lower eyes anyway.

“If you can’t sleep,” he said with groggy sweetness, “I can tell you some old bedtime stories.”

“There’s really no-”

“I insist,” Cecil said as he propped up a pillow and leaned against the headboard. “Hmm. Which one first.” He pondered silently for a second. “How about Red Riding Hood?” Cecil transitioned smoothly into his calm, sonorous radio voice and Carlos felt, if not sleepy, at least a little more relaxed. Cecil extended an arm and Carlos drew himself in closer, so that his head was on Cecil’s chest and he could hear the thump thump thump of his heart. A gentle hand went to pet Carlos’ long hair with slow, rhythmic strokes.

“So, as you know,” Cecil began and Carlos could feel the vibrations of his voice with his ear pressed to Cecil’s chest, “Red was just a little girl, trying to bring some blood-stones to her ailing grandmother,” Carlos chuckled lightly at the unexpected but unsurprising change. He let his eyes fall shut and breathed in the vaguely citrus scent Cecil had. “Red had to traverse through the dangerous woods, which were filled with switch-bladed mountain dogs and spiderwolfs.” Cecil’s hand moved out of Carlos’ locks to rub slow circles on his back, and Carlos hummed with contentment.

All of Carlos’ senses were at peace and his mind was filled only with hazy thoughts of love. Carlos focused his mind of the thumping of Cecil’s heart, and the thrum of his voice, and the warmth of his body around his own. He started to lose focus on the words being spoken, catching only little snippets. “Summoning rituals… the better to soul meld with… a heavy axe…” Behind his eyelids Carlos could see the void of the night sky and, oh so faintly, the lights above the Arby’s that meant so much and that they understood so completely. He seemed to float in a space that was separate from what was perceived as the passage of time. It was only him and Cecil and the void and the lights. Nothing else existed or mattered. Not work, or errands, or whispering forests, or the inevitability of death. Just them.

Carlos’ dreams were foggy swirls of color and muted sounds but they smelled of citrus. He wasn’t sure when he fell asleep but he woke with the rising sun shining through the curtains. Cecil was still sitting up against the headboard with his arms wrapped around Carlos’ waist, dozing softly. Carlos didn’t want to move for fear of waking up his boyfriend, but couldn’t resist shifting his head slowly to watch Cecil sleep. It seemed that Cecil was a light sleeper and soon he was blinking slowly and yawning. Cecil looked down at Carlos and smiled warmly.

“Sleep well Perfect Carlos?” Carlos pushed himself up to give Cecil a gentle kiss on the corner of his mouth.

“Yes. But I don’t feel like getting out of bed quite yet,” and he curled back up into Cecil’s embrace.


End file.
